This pilot study will assess the safety/tolerance and length of time that plasma levels of unchanged paclitaxel exceed 0.07 uM after oral administration of paclitaxel. 18 adult patients with stable metastatic prostate, breast or lung cancer will be enrolled. After an overnight fast, the patients will receive 5 mg/kg cyclosporin oral solution dose (Sandimmune) 1 hour prior to and concomitantly with oral paclitaxel at one of three planned doses.